1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount designed to be supported beneath a counter or similar structure and to support a revolver therefrom in position ready for rapid usage in the event it suddenly becomes necessary for the revolver to be used.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of supports including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,427,065, 1,579,552, 3,031,787, 4,461,442 and 4,483,501. However, these previously known forms of supports do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention whereby a revolver may be supported in predetermined ready position at a plurality of heights and in a manner such that the supported revolver, if accidentally brushed against, may swing to an out of the way position and then immediately return, by gravity, to the predetermined ready position thereof.